spin the bottle!
by halfdelita
Summary: chibi ff7 good guys and bad guys in a room inspired by bluewater's chibi story


FF7 does not belong to me, if you think it does, I have more painted shiny round red stones to sell you. Thanks be to blue's chibi story which inspired this!  
This is a -mildly- M version of FF. (No bloodshed tho :!?) Pls don't read it if ur a chibi kid.

---

Chibi verisons of Seppy, Cloud, Aerith, Hojo, Tifa, Rufus, Barret, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent, sit around and play Spin the Bottle. As if they could get any cuter with their already big-heads and tiny bodies.Nonetheless,

Seppy starts the ball rolling (thank gods not heads) by a graceful sweep of his shrunken, but still long and curvy Masamune. The bottle nearly cracks even tho Aerith had thoughtfully cast Mighty Guard on it beforehand. Everyone glares at Seppy, who merely gave the "Im the overall ebil villian and I-can-do-what-I-like smirk"

The bottle slows at Vincent, and he tenses slighty, a small smile on his lips, but sighs in dissapointment as it slipped past him to come to rest at Aerith. Pity... As the only two long-haired guys in the game, Vincent was waiting impatiently for an opportunity to find out if Seppy had his.. inclinations... namely by allowing his golden-armed self to fall into the arms of his silver-haired counterpart.

It comes to a stop on Aerith (woot big surprise -.-) as she gaspes and stares into Seppy's mako-irridated eyes fearfully. They seemed to penetrate her inner core and discover her innermost secrets. Secrets that she would rather die then let the party know, she thought, with a sideways look at Cloud and Tifa. "Dare.." she whispers. Seppy grins triumphantly as he picks up his Masamune and de-materialises. A disembodied voice rings, "I dare you to let me kill you again..."

"NOW!" At the exclamation, he materialises right above Aerith with the Masamune poised to strike the killing blow. Time slows as everyone rises slow-motion in Matrix freeze-frame style to stop Seppy, horror written all over their faces, but to no avail. Seppy pierces Aerith cleanly and she is mortally wounded. (No blood is spilt because this would make it an M-18 game/story)

As Aerith dies bloodlessly, the scene of Cloud holding her in his arms and sobbing then walking to the lakeside and letting her body sink in is suddenly fast-forwarded at 4x speed as the reader is impatient with the whole mourning scene thing and wants to know what happens next.

Time is returned to normal as we see the maniacial Hojo giving Seppy a congratulatory slap on the back for his cold-blooded murder of the last of the Cetra, again in front of so many witnesses somemore. Seppy merely smirks and motions for Vincent to "get on with it" since Aerith would not be spinning anytime soon.

"AH! He -does- like me after all.. I knew it, YES!" Vincent thought to himself as he reached out with his claw-arm to spin, not noticing that Seppy had cooly swung his Masamune in an arc and sliced off Hojo's offending arm. (again bloodlessly) Hojo screamed silently and glared at Seppy before quickly growing a new mutated organic pincer-arm - darkly brown, overlarge and thickly-criss-crossed with veins. In a comical anticlimax, Hojo falls over flat on his face from the weight of his new arm. But he quickly recovers n glares at the seated parties clacking his pincers meancingly, so there is no more than stifled giggles.

As the bottle spins merrily on its way. Hojo raises his gigantic pincer-arm suddenly slams it onto the ground, causing a minor earthquake, and everyone to bounce a few centimeters in the air. (no mean feat, considering the weight of Barret's gun arm and Vincent's claw) The bottle shudders and more fine-cracks appear, stopping on the delighted Hojo.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he stares at the former Turk who he had experimented on countless times, sealing up not one or two or three, but four Demonic Entities inside him. "Hahahaha DARE! my regenerative capabailties are unsurprassed!," he boasted. "Do your worse to me lab ra.."

Before he has finished his words, Vincent is behind him in a blinding streak which even Haste2 would not have been able to achieve. There is a smouldering fire in his eyes had Hojo been able to see, he might have regretted his choice. Transforming into Galian Beast, then Death Gigas, then Hell Masker, Hojo is electroculated, dismembered and smooshed beyond repair or recognition in moments. (bloodlessly of cos) Finally, Chaos emerges and rolls the remaining larger pieces into a ball, dribbles, then Satan-slam dunks them hard onto the ground. Yuffie covers her eyes but still peeks through her fingers. "Yeech gross! I think im gona puke up my lunch after this, but go Vinnie go!" Even then, the unrecognisable parts still start wriggling together. They resemble.. worms. "EEWW MAJOR GROSS-OUT!!!" Yuffie stands up and starts stomping on the Hojo-worms. Everyone catches on and follows suit quickly till the worms are mashed in flat sploches on the ground like chewing gum and stop moving.

Then they resume their seats and.. wanting to avoid further loss of players, Cait Sith, the most harmless-looking player, perched on top his giant stuffed moggle, is elected to spin instead of Seppy. Being an expert at all forms of gambling, Cait Sith decides to try his luck at fulfilling one of the fantasies he had entertained for ages. Producing his foldable character slot machine pleading that the bottle was too far on the ground for him to reach, he pulled the lever and different faces began to appear... Cloud.. Seppy...

Tifa! Tifa! Tifa! 3 Tifa faces lined in a row and the jackpot machine began to flash. "Truth or Dare?!" Caith Sith asked perkily, (Rufus was examining the machine suspiciously) "Dare i guess, I wont be a spoilsport" Caith Sith's heartbeat suddenly thumped like crazy. "Omg," he thought, "Im actually gona do it!" "Well?" Tifa tapped her muscled legs impatiently. "I don't have all day.." "tesfgewuer" Caith Sith croaked.. losing his voice suddenly, and unable to express his desire, he made a motion of both hands pulling downwards from his shoulders, and massaging circles on his chest.

"CAIT!!" Barret roared, aiming his arm-gun at the cowering cat. "Barret! It's all right, Im sure all the guys entertain fantasies like that. I'll be glad to give some fan-service." Before Barret can shoot Cait Sith or protest further. She pulls the straps of her top down and two magnicifient breasts pop into view. Seppy, Cloud, Rufus and Barret all nose-bleed. (bloodlessly? xD) Vincent sighs and thinks "awww he's bi..!!" Then Tifa starts to massage her own breasts, pushing them together and apart, and her thumbs turn circles around her brown nipples, making them stand at attention. Cloud faints.

Caith Sith can't stand it any longer and urges his stuffed moggle forward at a charge.. He pushes his face between Tifa's breasts and reach out his paws to touch.. On contact, Tifa stiffens and goes into Limit Break. In a series of combo vicious punches and kicks, the stuffed moggle is quickly reduced to stuffing and feathers and the cat is sent flying with a mighty uppercut till he is a shiny speck in the distant sky. (Team Cait Sith blasts-off again! Meowth!) She then gets and and stalks out of the room shaking her head and muttering, "Guys, always wanting more."

There is a moment of contemplative silence as the remaining players (except Vincent) all look around and eye Yuffie's slender form lecherously. There is little doubt what Spin the Bottle is -really- about now.

"Greased Lightning!" She shrieks and streaks out of the room on rollerblades. "Tiffyyy wait up!!!"

"Awwwww..." "Bummer" The remaining Chibi guys except Rufus trail out of the room, Vincent hot on Seppy's tail.

Left alone, Rufus calls the Turks on his cell phone and starts whining. "I got left behind again. It's all my parent's fault raising me with only you dullards bodyguards day in day out.. Now I don't know all the street tricks to make the bottle point at the girl i wana touch it isnt fair I want..."

The End? (awww) 


End file.
